


Supresion

by 45corleone



Category: Bwen group
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone
Summary: AU Future Ben Tennyson is married to Kai Green, and Gwen Tennyson is married to Kevin Levin and has one child, so why does it feel off? Is it a marriage crisis? Or something more? Will they find out?
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson, Kai Green & Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 2





	1. Dreams are made of

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the works from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

_Belwood on one of the trailer parks 15 year old Ben Tennyson is in his grandfather's Max RV, the Rust Bucket, wich at first glance is run down, but in reallity has some of the most advanced tech on the world since its owner is a member of an intergalactic peace keeping force...the plumbers; but right now Max is missing and his grandson wields a device...the omnitrix and he has become the leader of the defense force of earth, as is, fortunelly for him he has by his side his cousin Gwen Tennyson, who has magic powers or so they think, she is his best friend, partner, teammate, relative and more, much more, they share the same birthday and ever since they are competitive with each other but also bonded with each other, after Ben got the omnitrix thay have fought crime, alien criminals, mad sciencetists, alien warlods and they have done so side-by-side and that way strenghtening their bond, wich is why despite not acknowledging their feelings they react when something threatens it, and they will discuss it now_

_"I don't like Kevin taging along Gwen."_

_"Ben we need the help! Besides he has a car! He is our transport!"_

_"We can manage! Wtih your powers and the omnitrix we can compensate!"_

_"Ben! You know full well if we do as you say we'll tire more easily and weakens us for a fight! Also Kevin has contacts with criminals and can get information."_

_"I still don't like it!"_

_"Untill we find grandpa, Kevin is our best ally!"_

_"I don't trust him!"_

_"If I have to be honest, neither do I, but we have to be pragmatic! And it's a good tactic to keep your enemies close!"_

_"Well if he gets too close as he leers at your butt and touches it! I'll pound him!----------Gwen turns and watches Ben surprised------------I mean if he tries anything funny I'll pound him!"_

_"Ben Tennyson! You are jelous!"_

_With a higher tone Ben replies "No! I...I...I am not jelous!"_

_Gwen smiles and "Yes you are!......It is quite endearing!"_

_"At least you are enjoying it!"_

_Gwen lowers her voice and huskily replies "Actually I'm flattered! I never thougth jelousy to be so.....uplifting!"_

_Ben aproaches her and holds her hand "Just be careful, jelousy can also destroy...like in Othelo!"_

_"A Shakespeare reference! I am impressed!"_

_"You bring out the best in me!" Ben gets nearer his cousin who does not pull away_

_"You do the same to me!" Gwen voice is lower and huskier as she nears her face to Ben's_

_"You are so....beautiful!"_

_and before more words can be said Ben and Gwen's lips lock on each other and are on a deep kiss, they break for air, they smile at each other and continue kissing, enjoyiung themselves, till they start using their tongues and then both of them move towards the bunks, they lie on the lower bunk and continue kissing, soon Ben takes off Gwen's sweater and after a little while he starts to unbutton her blouse, Gwen takes Ben's jacket off followed by his shirt, after unbuttoning her blouse he begins with her skirt followed by her stockings, by then gwen has him in his underwear after both have taken off their shoes, Ben strugles unhooking her bra but finally does so and the bra falls to the mattress and Ben touches and caresses her breasts wich are erect, pink nipples pointing when he uses his tongue on them, he then proceeds to her panties and takes them off revealing her red-orange fluff wich Ben licks with care, Gwen pulls down Ben's briefs and reveals his penis wich is fully erect, she touches it and manipules it and then uses her tongue on it, both groan with pleasure, after some minutes Gwen lies on the bed, she spreads her legs as Ben gets on top of her and with his cock searches her vaginal introit, he fumbles untill Gwen grabs his manhood and she raises her pelvis and finally he has his key on the doorknob and looking at each other eyes and noding Ben deflowers Gwen and himself, they both gasp and do rithmich movements doing for a few minutes when they finally speak_

_"Gwen I'm coming!"_

_"Me too!"_

_and they both orgasm at the same time, and when they do_

30 year old Ben wakes up with a jolt, he remembers how wet dreams feel and knows he just had one, but unlike other dreams he can remember the details of the dream..except one the name and face of his companion in the dream...he knows that it is not his wife Kai Green, the feelings are not like the ones he has for her.....they are stronger for the woman in his dreams, he groans quietly and he gets up trying not to wake his wife to no avail

"Hhhmm! What's wrong? An emergency?"

"No! Sorry! I had a dream and..."

"Again with the dreams! When will you grow up and realize I'm your master? Go back to sleep!"

Ben tenses but controls his anger "You are my wife! Not my master!"

Kai looks at him "You want to think that? Fine! You are my pet! And I order you to let me sleep!"

"You want to sleep? Go ahead!"

and Ben gets up and goes to the living room taking a pillow and blanket, but he does not lie down to sleep, he goes to the window and he looks at the city and wonders what his dream was, why it felt so real and most important who is she.

_Belwood 15 years prior, 15 year old Gwen Tennyson is happy, Ben defeated the highbreed peacefully and in the process made new allies, he is wonderful, he is brave. responsible, charismatic and handsome, and Gwen smiles and knows she is blushing, as she admits that she is like an infatuated schoolgirl, but she doesn't care, she loves him and she is walking on air but figuretavility and literally, she catches herself and before she is dicovered she lowers herself to the ground, she watches as Ben talks to the team he has assembled and how all of them are preparing to leave to each other's homes, she aproaches him when their grandfather is talking to both of them, when Max leaves he informs them that he will return soon and ask for them to take care of the rust bucket, they both agree to do so, after all have left Ben and Gwen walk to the trailer park, Kevin said some words to Gwen but she did not pay attention, because she notices that despite the happy exterior Ben is showing, he is somewhat sullen, they finally arrive to the rust bucket, they enter it and Gwen inmediatly adrresses the situation_

_"Ben what's wrong?"_

_Ben is surprised his first instict is to deny everything but nixes that plan and "I am happy we won and that we did it without casualties on our team, despite losing track of Darkstar.......I did notice when you almost gave in to your power in anodite form.......and I didn't do anything! Kevin saved you! "_

_Gwen is stunned but she goes to Ben and holds his hand and with the other she puts it on his cheek "Ben you were the comander of the forces of defense, and made a dificult decision, and it worked out fine! And while Kevin may puff his chest as my saviour, he mentioned you as one of the reasons to remain human!"_

_Ben has a pained expression on his face "And if it had not been so? What if you were lost! I don't know if I could take it!"_

_"Stop it Ben! I made the decision! I know better now! You would have found a way to stop me from taking the final step.......don't take the weight the world on your shoulders! Don't become Ben 10,000! ....That would kill me!"_

_"Don't say that! Don't even joke about it!"_

_"Calm down Ben! As long as we are together we will protect each other!"_

_"I tell myself that!........But I still fear losing you!"_

_"That will never happen Doofus!"_

_Ben hugs Gwen and "I hope so!"_

_and he begins to kiss Gwen who responds inmediatly, they go to the bunks and soon are naked, Gwen gets on top of Ben, she tries to go down to his cock but Ben stops her, and then he carries her and flips her so her cunt is near his face, and Gwen's face is near his crotch, with a few adjustments Ben begins to eat her while at the same time she blows him, they stay in 69 form for some time, after that time passes she gets up and she lowers her pelvic area to Ben's groin, she grabs his penis and guides to her vagina, soon she is riding him and both are groaning with plesaure, and soon there is a explosion of extasis._

30 year old Gwen wakes up with cheeks blushing and a sensation post orgasm, she controls her heart rate and looks at the ceiling hoping she will go unnoticed, but she soon realizes that her husband Kevin Levin is not snoring, she tenses lightly and begins to lower her breathing and hope he goes back to sleep and she does so, but

"What's the matter? Did the kid cry or?"

"He has a name you know!...and no I was simply dreaming and woke up suddenly...like when you feel like you are falling!"

"Hurm! I'll acept that...for now! As for the name...Ken? 

"What is wrong with naming him Ken? You didn't help or propose a name!"

"Kenneth Franklyn! Not my idea!"

"You didn't give any!"

"You really want to start now?"

Gwen knows she should feel angrier and do something but all she manages to say is "no!"

Kevin turns and says "Let me sleep!"

Gwen feels tears on her eyes she gets up to go to the bathroom, when she gets out she listens at Kevin's snoring and she decides to go to the living room after checking on her son, a 7 yearl old boy with unruly brown hair, when she reaches the living room she sighs deeply, she remembers many of the details of her erotic dream, except with whom she dreamt, but knows there is more peace, more happiness and a stronger bond with him than her husband, she looks outside and she looks the city's outline and inconciously she turns her gaze towards omnitrix tower, at the same time Ben is looking at her direction and they both wonder.


	2. Marriage Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Kai go about their day as Gwen and Kevin do.

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Morning, Ben Tennyson wakes up as soon as darkness begins to give way for light, so he gets up from the sofa, he takes a shower on the guest room where he keeps extra clothes, so he is ready when the sun goes up and goes to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, he is inspecting the fridge when he hears Kai entering the room

"What are you going to prepare for breakfast?"

"I haven't decided yet.......I think it'll be a traditional breakfast....ham and eggs."

"No! I want blueberry pancakes..with real blueberrys, hash browns and scrambled eggs."

Ben looks at Kai and with sarcasm asks "Anything else?"

"Freshly squeezed orange juice!"and Kai smirks

"You know we don't have fresh blueberrys and not enough oranges."

"You can get them! Now be a good boy, obey and fetch!"

Ben glares at her "You'll get powdered blueberry pancakes and frozen orange juice."

"Hurmh! Sometimes you don't know your own place! I told you what I want, you should do it inmediatly!"

"We wouldn't be in this mess...if you had bought the groceries as you were suposed to do!"

Kai glares at him "You're the man! The provider! You are the one that is suposed to do these things!"

"If that were the case, then you should be the caretaker.....and mention what has run out.......and you should stay at home while I work."

"We're no longer in the 1950's! We are equal! And do you really work?"

"I agree! And as equals we take turns on doing things, too bad you don't do your part!....And I do work......or have you forgoten all the times you call me to protect an exhibition on diferent museums?"

Kai starts with a comeback, but controls herself "Yes "dear"! I just wanted something diferent and be conceited!"

Ben looks at her, he feels some guilt, but remembers things and quickly brushes it off "Breakfast should be ready in less than 30 minutes.......after work I'll go to the market for the groceries so we can have options for our meals."

"Good! Someone has to!"

Ben looks at her with irritation but does not reply, he continues cooking and soon the meal is ready, he serves kai her plate and then he prepares his and sits down to eat, Kai eats quietly and she measures Ben and when she feels he has his guard down

"Next week on Thursday there's going to be a lecture at the museum....I want you to come with me!"

"What for? Those lectures are for archeologists exclusevily! Your colleagues don't have their spouses acomponying them!"

"But I like you to be there!"

"Why?"

"I want the others to see the hero of heroes!"

"You don't need me Kai!"

"You're my pet! You go where I go!"

Ben glares at her "I'm your husband! Not your pet! I don't have to go where I don't want to! Specially when it's an academic meeting, not a public event, last time some of your colleagues where anoyed I was there!"

Kai glares at him "It's to prove I am married to you! And I can call on you!"

"So being on guard duty at some of your exhibits, protecting some of your digs and acompanying you on gala events does not count?"

"I need more!"

Ben looks at her "Let's see if I am not going to be busy that day!"

'You're not! You will patrol a peaceful part of town and should be free early!"

"How do you know that? I haven't been informed yet!"

"I talked to Rook....he checked and informed me of your schedule....you should be here with plenty of time!"

 _"Of course he did! Fuck it Rook! I have asked you not to give information to Kai!_ Well then I'll go....if nothing happens before then!"

'It should not! And it better not!"

"I doubt Vilgax, Animo, Attea and the others will care about the lecture Kai!"

and Ben continues eating without apetite, doing it more for routine than anything else and wondering what went wrong.

On another part of Belwood Gwen Tennyson-Levin is preparing breakfast for her husband, son and herself, she decided to go simple this morning, ham and eggs in omelette form with cheddar cheese and has browns, she decides to wait to ask for what bevarage her men want, as expected her son wants chocolate milk, he eats quickly and after that he goes to wash himself and get ready for school, on his way to the bathroom and his room he crosses paths with his father who pays no attention to him, Kevin sits on his place on the island and begins to eat...and complain

"These hash browns are burnt! And the coffe is too hot!"

"No they are not! And coffe is always hot!"

"Don't get uppity with me!"

"You didn't complain before...we got married."

Kevin glares at her "You weren't nagging so much before we got married!"

Gwen is hurt but quickly recovers "Just come out and say it! You think I was not a virgin on our wedding night!"

"You were not! For such a prude you are a bigger hypocrite!"

"I was a virgin! I told you along with doctors that with my activities on martial arts I might not bleed!"

"Very convinient!"

"If I disapointed you so much! Why not leave?"

"So you can be a whore? Not untill you are unable to atract new mates!"

"If you don't trust me maybe we should end this!"

Kevin moves like lightning and grabs Gwen's wrist and squezzes "It'll end when I say! Understood?"

Gwen whinces in pain "Please stop! I won'tcomplain!"

"You better not!" and Kevin lets go of her wrist, Gwen rubs where she was held and next

"By the way...in 2 weeks Kenny will have a father-son event, so you clear your calendar and acompany him"

"Again? They are doing too much of these events!"

"They are not as frequent as you say....besides you didn't go last time _and the times before that!"_

Kevin glares at her "I don't like these events...besides i was on a mission"

"Both parents need to be involved in the upbringing and education of a child Kevin.....you need to go."

"Stop whining! It's not like the kid has not had company for these events! Ben will gladly go in my place!"

Gwen controls her expression, she prefers Ben to go but still insists "He is your son! You should be the one to go!"

"Like I told you before! I don't want kids! Ben does, let him take care of the brat!"

Gwen holds back tears "If that is how you feel"

"Yes! I gotta go! I may be late...bye!"

and Kevin leaves, as she hears the door close Gwen cries quietly and quickly so her son does not see her, and also uses a healing spell on her wrist, she calms down and gets up to take care of her son, and wonders where it all went wrong.


	3. Work Relations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interaction with the plumbers

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors.

Plumber headquarters, command center, magistrate Max Tennyson is supervising the agents, as senior officer it is his job and duty to do so, also being the best plumber gives him the privilege, being the grandfather of the wielder is a bonus, he knows him since birth and can read him like a book so when Max sees him arrive he knows he is pissed off, he has a good idea of who has irked him, and guesses who has helped in anoying him, so moving with purpose he goes to intercept him and he would have made it but he is detained by plumbers who give him updated information, to others Max looks calm and moving at his leisure, but for those close to him he is moving quickly so he manages to arrive at the same time to Ben as he aproaches Rook Blonko

"Good morning Kiddo!"

"Ah! Good morning grandpa!"

"How's your morning been?"

"Well........not great but not terrible either grandpa"

"He is magistrate Tennyson"

Max curses inwardly _"Shit! Keep your mouth shut Rook!"_ and knows the explosion has now become inevitable

"I'll call my grandpa anyway I want Rook so BUTT OUT!!"

"It is not apropiate to talk with familiaritty with the magistrate in charge! Protocols must be mantained!"

"Maybe because he and I are family Rook! Didn't it occur to you?"

"It is highly irregular and"

"And you can't think for yourself! Can you Rook? You have to follow a guide book regardless of the situation or how it afects others......do anything to fuck up your co-workers!"

Rook is stuned and looks puzzled "I do not understand Ben....how did I.......cause you problems?"

"Why did you give Kai my schedule! Specially since I had not seen it yet! And she decided I could go to some boring lecture! You should have spoken with me before...."

"But she is your wife! Is it not costumary to share this information?"

"But I didn't get to share it with her did I? You don't keep confidence!"

"I fail to see why keeping confidence is so important! I tell rayonah everything and.."

Max intervines "That's enough you two! Ben stay in the command center! Rook take Manny and Fistina and do your patrol with them!"

"But magistrate it is highly irregular to not allow patrol of agents despite your relationship with him and..."

"Are you questioning my decisions Rook?"

"No magistrate! It just is..."

"Privilige of command Rook! Do as I say! Besides the wielder has some privileges also!"

"Yes magistrate!" and Rook leaves, Max relaxes and turns to Ben

"That bad eh kiddo?"

Ben sighs and "Yes grandpa!"

"What's wrong?"

Ben stays quiet, but Max sees on his face the strugle till finally "Kai and I fight a lot grandpa"

"That's normal kiddo! You have to adjust to each other and.."

"Not like this grandpa!------lowering his voice--------Kai wants me to be her pet! Take for instance the upcoming lecture....it is for archeologists only! But she wants me to be there so she can show and prove she can order me around! And she doesn't care if I have to work and save the world...for her the less I speak is better and I can not have an opinion!"

"Aren't you exagerating Ben? Part of living together is seting limits...and sometimes dominance....but it can be worked out!"

"She only cares about her image grandpa! I tried to be suportive...but only she matters in anything! And all wrongdoing is my fault! Even when it's hers!"

"Give it time Ben! You'll be able to work things out! When you decide to have children you'll be ready and she will mellow..."

"She doesn't want to have children grandpa! She is saying I'm the one i don't want to! But it's her! If I'm taking care of any of my nieces and nephews she gets outraged.........but i won't stop being an uncle to them!"

"I'm sorry Ben! I know you wanted to have children...but to make that the reason for all your problems!"

"I can live without having children grandpa! As much as I want to be a father, I would choose my wife over my selfish wishes! Kai lives on her own universe and we all are secondary characthers...with no privileges"

Max looks at his grandson, he knows he is right but must temper him "Ben youi need to keep the lines of comunication open.....if you can't do it by yourselves...maybe marriage counseling."

"I already proposed that! She got furious!......She doesn't want anything that will tarnish her image!"

"I know you Ben! I know you will continue to try to make things work....but whatever happens you'll have the support of your family and me in particular!"

"Thanks grandpa! Truth be told...I don't know what I'm going to do!......But I am reaching my limit."

"Look I will put you solo for a while.....I believe it would be best to not pair you with Rook for a while."

"Maybe not ever!"

"Now Ben.....the plumbers work along between many races and species.....you can work with Rook some time in the future."

"Fine! But I hope it will be in a long time!"

Max chuckles and then he sees his granddaughter as she arrives, she sees both of them and waves happily to them and she walks to say hello

"Hello grandpa! Hello Ben! How are the both of you?"

"Fine pumpkin!"

"Just fine Gwen!"

"Good! Although I am surprised you are still here Ben!"

"I put him on reserved duty Gwen..........he needs to take things slow"

"Is something wrong Ben?"

"Everything is fine Gwen! _Liar!"_

"All right! _Must be bad! Maybe I shouldn't ask him....but I have no one else! Specially someone that Kenny likes as much as him!"_

there is a moment of awkward silence when Max ends it

"So Gwen, what brings you here? You are usually more focused on learning and studying your magic."

"i don't want to retreat so much on my shell grandpa! And I need to talk to Ben!"

Max raises and eyebrow and Ben looks at Gwen with both eyebrows raised "Something important?"

"Somewhat....can we speak privatly?"

"Sure!"

and Ben guides Gwen to a corner, Max looks at his grandchildren and smiles thinking how some things never change when a technician speaks to him

"Excuse me magistrate...there is a call for plumber Rook Blonko...from Rayonah his wife"

Max is about to dismiss the call, but thinks it better and "Pass me the call!" and Max goes to his office.

Meanwhile Ben and Gwen begin to talk

"Okay Gwen is there something wrong?"

"No! I...just....wanted....to.......ask.....for.......a.........favor!"

"Go ahead! Shoot!"

Gwen smiles but still strugles with the words "Look I don't want you to feel compromised.....in 2 weeks Kenny has a father-son event......can you take him?"

"Sure! I'll be glad to!"

"Look I know you don't want to have kids, so if you really don't want to.."

Ben looks at Gwen and "Don't believe everything Kai says!......If it were up to me we would have children!...I wish I had a son like Kenny!------Ben bites his lips realizing he has said too much-----------It'll be no problem!"

Gwen is surprised at the outburst but decides to not dwell into it "Thanks Ben! Kevin can't make it! He said he is working....do you know on what?"

"Sorry! No! Maybe you should talk to Rook...he is the informant around here!"

Gwen chuckles but keeps a straight face "No it's all right! I don't need to know"

Ben has a sad smile _"Why can't Kai be more like her?_ As you wish!"

"I ask you since there is no one else...dad and uncle Carl are not young and have their work.........grandpa is even older........and Ken...well you know"

"I know!......Look you don't have to explain anything! I glady will do it......just remember I will take him after school to eat a big sundae!"

"No! You'll ruin his apetite!" with mock worry

"That's the price! I take him to eat a sundae!"

"I have no choice you monster! You'll corrupt him!"

"Well I could always take him to a meal prepared by grandpa Max!"

"No! Ice cream is better!" and they both laugh...a deep laugh...with mirth as Max exits his office he observes his grandchildren laughing and he smiles hoping that thanks to the moment they will forget their woes...at least for a while....he just wishes it always were so......and wonders how it could be.

Hours later Max is still in the comand center, he is content, his grandchildren stayed for hours and it felt like old times, they almost started joking around but for some reason they did not, Max is still intrigued but feels there was progress, he also was told about Kenny's his great-grandchild event and how Ben was going to help Gwen so he needed those days free and Max gave the OK and cleared his schedule for those days, he kept a poker face when Gwen mentioned Kevin's work as the excuse for not being with his son but decides not to investigate or intervine, but knows something is wrong, he listens to someone walking and recognizes him

"Rook! What's wrong?"

"Excuse me magistrate! But I believe you already know"

"I don't know what you are talking about! I have only followed regulations"

"You are punishing me for causing problems to your grandson...it is abuse of power!"

"You are wrong Rook! I have only followed regulations....I simply did not witheld information...and gave detailled information to your wife of your activities."

"Rayonah is very upset that I work with Fistina....she knows she has.......tried to....start a..........relationship with me."

"Well Rook. you have not done nothing wrong.....you shouldn't be in any trouble!"

"There are things I would prefer to keep private magistrate!"

"Really? I believe all of your partners said that to you at one time or another!"

Rook tenses and stays still "I just feel uncorfotable fibbing to people"

"There is a reason why your partners want to keep some things private Rook....as you found out to avoid wrong impressions, and sometimes to work things out...but if you need to tell the truth regardless, then it will be done to you also"

"They should have told me so!"

"They have tried to Rook, and they have, you have not listened, I have talked to you and you still not listen.........I had to show you what your actions have wrought to your co-workers!"

"It is a lesson with big consequences magistrate!"

"Maybe now you will understand......you have to have camaraderie with your co-workers, help them when they ask you to.........you are one of the most efficient plumbers Rook, but you stick to regulations isolates you from other plumbers........maybe now you will open up more to your partners"

"Is this how my co-workers feel? Regulations are the backbone of plumber procedure! Doesn't anyone want to work with me?"

"You'll work with plumber Thompson"

"He is willing to work with me?"

""You haven't pissed him off yet!"

Rook stays quiet and he leaves the comand center, Max watches him leave and he sighs, he hopes Rook understands what he has done, and that he will change his ways.

Ben arrives at his home happy and doesn't protest too much when Kai reminds him of the lecture, but he is looking forward to the days he will be with Kenny.

Gwen picks up Kenny at school and takes him home, she informs him that he will have company for the event, when Kevin gets home Gwen does not mention anythong about the event and simply makes small talk with her husband and she doesn't worry if Kevin ignores her son.


	4. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head in both marriages.

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

_The ballroom was playing dance music and everyone was going to the beat, Ben and Gwen were among the dancers, it was the prom after all, the music finally ended and the slow dance began, Ben got close to Gwen and wanted to continue dancing, at first she resisted but finally gave in, still she keeps Ben at bay for a while, soon they get closer and are dancing cheek-to-cheek_

_"Gwen I am happy Kevin didn't want to bring you to the prom.....I just don't understand why the two of you are an item......I expected uncle Frank and aunt Natalie, specially aunt Natalie to disaprove of the two of you."_

_"They are not happy, but are leting us be....unlike you!"_

_Ben sighs "Gwen I know he has been a great help, and has protected you.....it's just that.......I don't know.....it shouldn't be.....you starting a relationship after grandpa disapeared during the highbreed invasion........it should be diferent!"_

_Gwen raises her eyebrows "Diferent? How?"_

_"I don't know! Something tells me that ........the events were not as we remember them!"_

_Gwen chuckles "Ben you're such a doofus! If I didn't know any better I would say you were jelous! "_

_Ben frows in a low voice "Maybe I am!"_

_"But jelous of who? Kevin for being with me? Or me for being with Kevin?"_

_"Not funny Dweeb!"_

_"Well you stink at relationships......and you have seemed apathic......most of the time I have to push you........so anything you want to get off your chest?"_

_Ben glares at her and lets air out "No! I don't have a crush on..........Kevin! "_

_"Rook then?"_

_"NO! Look I like girls OK? I just haven't found the right one yet! Sometimes I feel she is close but I can not identify her!! Sorry! I know I sound pathetic! Specially now that mr. Green is on digs and requesting assistance and I have to work with Kai!"_

_"Maybe she is the one Ben!"_

_"I don't think so! Her demeanor is unatractive to me! Nice container but...!"_

_"Give her a chance Doofus! You will never know if you don't try!......And when it doesn't work out you will have a clean concience!..........I mean if it doesn't work out"_

_"And if it does?"_

_Gwen tenses and Ben feels it, but she quickly recovers "Then you will find your.....your....sou...sou..."_

_"Soulmate?"_

_"Y-y-yes"_

_"Now who's being jelous?"_

_Gwen glares at Ben and tries to punch on his chest but she does weakly "N-n-no!"_

_"You're a bad liar Dweeb!.......Look Jonathan broke up with his girlfriend and gave me the key for his hotel room........let's go after the last dance"_

_Gwen gasps and tries to argue against the proposition but just nods...and smiles and dances closer to Ben, who begins to blow air on her ear, Gwen feels shivers but enjoys it, soon the dance ends and they go to the hotel room, they find a bottle of champagne and make a toast and drink, at first Gwen drinks small amounts so when Ben embraces her she is completly aware as she kisses him deeply and with desperation, Ben responds with energy soon their tongues are colliding with passion, they both begin to undress and soon are completly naked, Gwen puts champagne on her breasts and Ben uses his tongue to drink every drop and continues to do so, even after the champagne has been drank, she groans whilke Ben licks her breasts, he goes down to her pelvic area and finds her clit and he sucks and licks it as Gwen moans freely and happily, they continue to do so as Gwen begins to kiss Ben's chest, with each kiss she gets lower and lower finally reaching Ben's pelvic area and she is eye level to his cock, Gwen kisses it and uses her tongue to lick it before she gets into her mouth, now Ben groans, she continues for some time as she licks his balls, Ben turns her around with her help he enters her and they both hump at the same time, they do for some time as both of them almost yell_

_"YES! YES! YES!"_

_and they both orgasm..._

Ben wakes up, it had been some time since he dreamt, he closes his eyes trying with his mind eye to see the features of the girl/woman in his dream, to no avail, he feels frustrated but does his best to not get up and move a lot so Kai does not wake up, he is not in the mood for a fight and some time later he falls to sleep again. In the morning both are geting ready to go to work, Ben has avoided talking about the lecture, Kai's collagues were anoyed at the presence of Ben there, so some of them pointed it out to Kai, who blew up as they reached their home, Ben kept his cool and allowed her to vent, he slept on the couch that night and the next 2, wich angered Kai more but she kept quiet, since ben had pointed out that the other archeologists did not like him being there, she was going on a quick trip to a dig and would be gone for a few days so she seemed at peace, but she got a call early in the morning and after that her expression hardened, and as they eat breakfast

"I should be gone for almost a week Ben........and I want you to come with me!"

Ben tenses but he keeps his cool "Oh? You said it was unnecessary for me to go just yesterday! What changed?"

"Well I would like to have MY husband by my side"

"I can not leave right now Kai! I have duties to perform!"

"Cancel them! Or give them to someone else!"

"I can't! Sorry! You don't need me for this trip!"

"So Gwen's brat is more important than your wife! Let him to his own devices! He is a conceited brat! He should be ready to fail in life!"

Ben frows, he expected Kai's cruelty, but never expected it would also be on a child "I agreed to help her out since I was going to be free, so I made the promise...and I will not go back on my word!"

"You are always helping her with that...that..bastard!"

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT! He is a good boy and he needs help....and I'm giving it to him!"

"So you have found a son now eh? And it's from that...that...WHORE!"

"DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT AGAIN OR YOU'LL BE SORRY! I will not tolerate that Kai! We Tennysons stick together and I had hoped you would do so...but I was wrong!"

"I am a Green! I'll never be a Tennyson!"

"So much for keeping your vows!"

"You're the one who is breaking them!"

"No Kai! You are being selfish, petty and cruel! And with your own family! because they are your family! Just because you decided not to receive your relatives here does not mean i don't want to!....But you have told them I am the one that oposes them visiting right Kai?"

Kai glares at him and continues her barrage "Stop being so dramatic! I order you to come with me to the dig and let the brat to fend on himself and his mother!"

"No I won't! I intend to keep my promise!"

"I don't want to hear from the brat and his mother ever!"

"Too bad because you will! Gwen and I have been superhero partners since we were 10! And I suspect that her son will follow her footsteps, they will be around for some time!"

"You're suposed to give up your family for me! It's in our vows!"

"So do you! You still have your family! And help them whenever you can! As you should! Let me help mine!"

"You can help them! Except her and her brat!"

"I'll help her and her son above all else!"

"Better prepare for a scandal!"

"Bring it on!"

and Ben gets up and goes to his room and packs some clothes and leaves the house while Kai continues her demands, but Ben tunes her out, he drives his car to work and during the drive he analyzes recent events, he wanted to unload on Rook as soon as he arrived, but he frows, his grandfather has not told anyone about his compromise so he wonders how Kai found out, he arrives at plumber headquarters, he takes his pack to a department on the unused portion of the tower, he enters a code and opens the door, there is a medium sized living quarters, he knows he will live confortably, he has before, but now he may stay far longer, and Ben is unsure what to do next.

_21 year old Gwen Tennyson is at her grandfather's RV, she should be furious, in less than a week she will marry her fiance Kevin Levin, so despite the fact she should be ocupied on her wedding she decided to acept the invitation of her cousin Ben to talk...alone and when they started to talk she disliked what he said...she knew there was some truth to his concerns_

_"Ben stop worrying! Everything will be fine!"_

_"But Gwen! Kevin likes to absorb small amounts of energy, you may be in danger!"_

_"Ben he would have done so by now! He loves me, he won't hurt me!"_

_"You are betting your life Gwen! Kevin is shifty.....he always has something up his sleeve!"_

_"I trust him Ben! Love is trusting!"_

_"That's what Looma tought! And he left me holding the bag! If not for Julie besting her I would have to be married to her!"_

_Gwen frows and she tenses "I know! I should be angrier! But something is making me be calmer about...."_

_"Could Kevin be manipulating you Gwen?"_

_"N-no! He wouldn't! He woul....."_

_"Are you sure? I am not saying he doesn't care for you......but a leopard doesn't change his spots!"_

_Gwen stays quiet "I...I...I don't know Doofus! I actually understand and agree with you but something is.....making me be more ..........forgiving of Kevin....I don't know why.......I should be angrier! But I still plan to marry him and have children!"_

_"You can't have children with him Gwen!"_

_"What? Why not?"_

_"Remember Kevin loses control when he absorbs energy....his children will inherit that trait...and as an anodyte you are living energy! Can you bring a pregnancy to full term?"_

_"I don't know! But how did you come up with these terms?"_

_"I turned into Grey Matter and...pondered your upcoming nuptials"_

_"So you are trying for me not to have children?"_

_"I don't want to see you in danger Gwen! I just feel like that time in Xenon! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if..."_

_"Nothing will happen Doofus! I know you will always protect me! But I know how to protect myself!"_

_"You may still be in danger!"_

_Gwen feels her eyes watery at the presence of devotion from her cousin so she aproaches him and with her hand she caresses his face "You will always be my hero!"_

_Ben looks into Gwen's eyes and he embraces her and kisses her, at first softly, Gwen is seeminligly paralyzed but she quickly kisses him back, soon they move to the bunks and start caressing their bodies, Ben unbuttones Gwen's blouse to uncover her breasts, he kisses them and next both he and Gwen unbutton their pants and pull down their underwear, she spreads her legs and Ben looks for her vagina with his dick, they do it with desperation, he finally with the help of Gwen finds it and he penetrates her, they are both in sync as they copulate, Gwen moans and groans loudly till she comes and_

Gwen wakes up, she controls herself, unlike her other dreams this one there are more gaps than just the identity of her companion it's their discussion, and for some reason she feels it is very important. Morning Gwen gets up at the first beep from the alarm clock, she wakes her husband up and wakes her son and hurries him to be ready for school, this day there is a field trip and she wants her son to be on time and be careful, Kenny eats his breakfast without a problem, when he finishes Gwen instructs him to get ready and she sees as the boy complies, she smiles when

"So the kid is having another event?"

"No Kevin! It is a field trip! he is excited, for him it is an adventure!"

"So the hero of heroes will take him?"

Gwen turns to him and frows "It is a field trip Kevin! Some parents volunterred to help the instructors, but I decided I would be a distraction...and a target, and Ben would be a bigger one! And I didn't volunteer you since you are not interested!"

"Don't get uppity with me! You seem to rely on Ben a lot!"

Gwen looks at Kevin "He is the best candidate Kevin! My father and uncle are not as young, grandpa Max is even older! Ken would do it gladly but he can't! Ben is the only one I can call for help!"

"You want to rely on your damsel in distress act, maybe you should be the one to acompany the brat!"

Gwen is stuned "Are you serious? I know single mothers or widows go to these events, but many of them call on their relatives for help, some even ask their friends and neighbors."

"Then call them! Don't call Ben!"

"What has goten into you?"

"I hate that Ben gets all the glory, even with your son!"

"You don't like it? Then take responsability for your fatherhood! You should take Kenny to the next father-son event!"

"Why should I? He is you son! He doesn't even look like me!"

"Let him grow Kevin! In time your features will apear! Right now my family is dominant!"

"My mother was the one who took me to those events....you should too!"

"She was a widow Kevin! And according to her your stepfather took you to events after he married your mother"

"DON'T TAKE HIS SIDE!"

"I am not taking any side Kevin! I am remembering what your mother said!"

"That's taking his side!"

Gwen rolls her eyes "You should let it go Kevin!"

"I don't have to do anything! You must!"

"If you are not going to help me...then I'll call on those who are willing! Even if it's Ben!"

Gwen is unable to see when Kevin moves, but she receives the impact of his fist on her left side of her face, she feels her legs weak and she falls down and Kevin kicks her twice on the ribs, Gwen does her best to stay quiet but still cries

"Don't talk back!! You will obey what I say and order!"

Gwen is in pain and is unable to answer and get up

"Think about it!" and Kevin gets up and leaves, Gwen stay on the floor for a few moments, soon she gets up and walks towards her bathroom, she feel the pain throbing, but manages to concentrate and casts healing spells on her face and ribs, the pain subsidies but does not disapear completly, as do the bruises, she quickly aplies make up on her face to hide her bruise, she surveys her work, she wishes to continue to cry but she knows she must hurry to get Kenny on time to school, she calls her son and soon they are on their way and 

"Mommy...did dad hurt you?"

Gwen tenses "No! Why would you think that Kenny?"

"He was shouting! and I heard some strange noises...and you cried!"

 _"He is smart! Shit! I need to be careful!_ Kenny sometimes we have disagreements, but doesn't mean he hits me"

Gwen looks at her son from the corner of her eye and she sees her son does not believe her "I wish I had called uncle Ben, he would have stoped dad!"

"Kenny no! Don't ever call your uncle Ben....he might overreact and do something......bad"

"Would uncle Ben kill dad?"

 _"How does he know?_ No! But they might fight and it would be bad"

"But uncle Ben would protect you! You would not get hurt!"

"I don't need to be protected Kenny! Promise me you will not tell anything to your uncle Ben about your dad and my fights! He shouldn't worry about anything!"

Kenny looks at her mother "I want to have an omnitrix like uncle Ben!"

"What for Kenny?"

"To stop dad from hurting you!"

Gwen feels her heart wide with pride...and worry, she hopes that Kevin's outburst will be his last

She drops Kenny atschool and then she goes to plumber headquarters and wonders how she will fix things.


	5. Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple has an encounter

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Los Angeles, a blonde woman walks with purpose and direction,she has short hair, blue eyes, she is toned, she enters a 3 star hotel, she looks around and once she locates the bar she goes there. she goes straight toward the bar where blond man with a crewcut is drinking without a care in the world, she aproaches him and

"Mister Undecimus?"

"Who's asking?"

the woman sizes him up "Kelly Leaf!"

"Of course! I didn't recognize you! You cut your hair!"

"It's been short for five years!"

"Yes! It has been!"

the 2 of them nod and he buys 2 drinks and make some small talk to anyone who would eavesdrop it would be inconsequential, as soon as they finish their drinks he pays for them and his tab, they get up and get to the lobby and

"Reservation for Kyle Undecimus"

the employee eyes them and shrugs his shoulders

"Yes here it is....room 812....with the king size bed and.....mini bar stacked with bubbly wine"

"That's it!"

"Will you spend the night?"

"We haven't decided yet"

"Well the rooms neigboring are empty and the insulation is very good"

the woman glares at the employee "Keep your comentary to yourself!"

"No disrespect ma'm! But I am reading the instructions from the reservation!"

the woman glares at the man who smirks "It would be wise not to reveal details.......it may hinger your...clientelle"

"Understood sir! Here's your key!"

the man gets the key card and along with the woman goes to the elevator, they get in and push the 8th floor button, more people get in and they push their own buttons for their destination, the man and woman stay close but do not touch, when they reach the 8th floor they get off and look for their room, thye find it and confirm that the rooms around seem empty, with no sound, they open the door and enter the room, they look at the receptacle on the wall and put their key card there and the electricity conects to the room, they turn the lights on and finally they hug, he grabs her behind and she goes for his cock smiling as she feels it erect

"I've missed this big boy!"

"And I have missed this ass!"

"Do we continue as is! I really don't care!"

"Well I want to see your face giving me a blow job!"

the woman rolls her eyes "What is with you guys wanting to watch as a woman gives you a blow job!?"

smirking the man says "It's sexy watching the eyes of who is giving you a blow job,,,,specially when there is swallowing!"

"You are pretty sure I will give you oral sex"

"You always do! Why would it change?"

"What is it in for me?"

the man smirks "I always eat you.......we have been doing this for years....ever since our teen years.......even on the eve of your wedding!"

"Yes! It's right! We've had our fun! I believe I have been geting some...interesting dreams....and I need them now that lately it has been rough with my husband"

"if you wish I will take care of him!"

"I can take it!....Besides you have never been able to best him!"

the man scowls and grabing the wrist of the woman "That was then! I know now how to beat him!...........Don't underestimate me....Kai!"

the blond woman returns the scowl "Don't overestimate yourself Kevin!...........Like it or not he has survived many plots against him!....Sometimes I wonder if your wife has given him the luck charm!"

"No sense keeping our disguises now!----------they both take off their ID masks---------She still has the charms! But he is very lucky surviving all those fights! He won't be as lucky if we were to face off again!"

"We better not find out anyway! Let's forget it! We have better things to pay attention!"

"Yes we do!"

and Kevin walks towards Kai and grabs her blouse and rips it open to expose her breasts with brown nipples, Kai gives him a false scowl "Another torn blouse! Why aren't you being careful?"

Kevin smirks "Do you want me too?"

"No way! In that case i would have sex with Ben! As is we haven't fucked in a long while!"

"Really? They really are related! Gwen is so boring in bed! I have to demand her spousal duties.......not the best lay I ever had!"

"We are wasting time! Let's screw!"

and Kai gets on her knees as she unbuckles Kevin's belt and pulls down his pants and briefs, she grabs his penis with her mouth and begins to suck it with intensity. Kevin groans and he puts his hands at the sides of Kai's head, Kai looks at him and smirks using her tongue, somehow Kevin manages to reach the bed and he lies down and manages to lift Kai and turn her head puting her crotch in front of him he takes off her pants and panties, he sees her black muff and begins licking her clit as soon as he finds it, he then gets up and Kai is upside down as they perform a 69, they continue for a few minutes as Kai orgasms almost squirting and Kevin follows quickly as he unloads on her mouth, for amoment Kai seems as she almost drowns but soon she manages to swallow the cum from Kevin, they stand for a few moments and then Kevin gets his face off her cunt and moves his hands and arms down wich for Kai is up and she archs her body and puts her feet on the carpet, she lets go of the dick and Kevin helps her up

"Nice warm Up!"

"Let's get to the main event!"

they both go to the bed and Kai lies down and spreads her legs, Kevin finally takes all of his clothes off and with his cock searches for the vagina, Kai raises her pelvis and he finally detects the entrance and he begins to push, at first slowly, and with each pasing minute he increases the frequency, they both groan with plesaure, they roll on the bed and Kai begins to ride him, after a while she rotates and is in a reverse ride, after a while Kevin gets his body up as she gets on her knees as does he and continue pumping, soon she feels herself fill up as she climaxes, Kevin gives her 2 deep pumps and finally relaxes, they both lay side by side on the bed and rest while they pant, after a while their respiration returns to their normal frequency and they stare at the ceiling for some time

"That was great! You deserve a treat my pet!"

Kevin gets up and turns towards Kai and with one of his hands grabs her hair and pulls it hard "I am no one's pet Kai! I am not like your castrated husband!"

Kai smirks : He is not completly castrated!.......But he is not as forcefull as you!"

"He's always been bland! Always trying to please everybody! His cousin is just like that also!"

"So...why did you marry her?"

"She has a great ass!...Not as good as yours of course!....And I wanted to beat Tennyson! No better way than to take away his partner! Making him a third wheel and telling Gwen to set him up with some of her friends to completly stop them from seeing each other!"

"Yeah well....it has not worked as you wished! They continue to work together due to your brat!"

"it's her brat! I Never wanted kids! And you know it!"

"I know! Me neither! I have better things to do!"

"And why did you marry him?"

"I wanted to tame his loboan form! He rarelly uses that form!......I sugested to him to use that form in bed! But he refused arguing that he would not be able to perform with me in that form!"

"Maybe he wouldn't be able to do it!"

"Don't cover for him!"

"I'm not! Remember the incursian invasion? Ben managed to escape the spaceship and he returned with the incursians using his incursian form......and he flirted with Attea in that form......as soon as he returned to normal he stoped doing it.....according to him in his incursian form he found Attea atractive.......as human not,....that's the reason Attea returned to earth to pressure Ben to take the incursian form, he never did.......maybe he knows that in that form he would not be able to....please you!"

"I wish he tried anyway! I want to train him and he has denied me!"

"I'd say he is totally whiped!"

"He continues to defy me! When you told me of what he was going to do...I tried to pressure him to let the little bastard to fend for himself...he dared to defy me!.....He has left the house!"

"I talked with Gwen and we reached an understanding.......of course she may still defy me!"

"She will!......Ben thinks he is still a man! And she may believe him! And still call on him and defy you!"

Kevin frows "Shit! I may have to convince her more strongly!"

"She needs to do a better job of training you! Otherwise I may have to do it!"

Kevin glares at her and grabing her wrist he squezzes "You can try! But it will not take! I am nobody's pet! You will fail!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"You haven't been able to completly train Tennyson!"

Kai glares at Kevin, and then smirks "No wonder we continue to see each other! We know how to work each other!"

"That we do! But don't think you have me whipped!"

"I know I haven't! That is why we work so well together!"

Kai kicks her lips and Kevin smirks as he prepares for another round

"Yes we do!"

"Despite the fact you rip my clothes off! I will need a change of clothes!"

"You always bring an extra change! Besides only the buttons have been taken off! They can be repaired!"

and Kevin and Kai continue their affair.


	6. Revelations and Remembrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen have a talk among themselves and learn things.

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Bellwood, plumber headquarters, Gwen has stayed in her office but knows she has to go to the command center and will have to talk to her grandfather Max and the one that worries her the most, her cousin Ben Tennyson but she can't hide forever, and before she goes, she touches up her make up and enters the center, she gives the investigation she has done and exchange pleasentries with the other plumbers, she speaks with her grandfather and prepares to leave since Ben is talking with a plumber when she hears

"Gwen! What's your hurry? Come over here!"

she tenses and she puts on a smile and turns "I thought you were busy! So I was returning to my books!"

"It was a small matter! Come! At least say hello!"

Gwen rolls her eyes "I didn't know you were so needy!"

"We used to hang out a lot more once upon a time! After all it's when we got our abilities and became plumbers!"

"You got a device! I learned my abilities!"

Ben laughs quietly "Yes you're right!"

"What? You are saying I'm right? You can't be my cousin! You're a doppelganger!"

"Hey! I'm known as the wielder! It's obvious I have a device!"

"I remember when words with more than 2 syllables left you spechless!"

"I wasn't that bad! Besides I was able to be diplomatic to end and prevent wars!"

"You were lucky most of the time!"

"Just like you! You were a hothead back then!"

Gwen gives him a false glare and then laughs "Yes I was! Wasn't I?"

"Yes you were! But we had a lot of fun!"

"Yes we did! Sometimes summer vacation felt like years!"

Ben smiles and looks at his cousin, her beautiful eyes, face and that is when he notices, faded bruises, like after a healing spell and disguised with make up just like when they were kids and Ben shows concern and aproaches her "Gwen! What happened?"

Gwen tenses and "What are you talking about?"

lowering his voice "The bruises on your face! I recognize them! Some times after fights you used healing spells....and did not heal completly, so you had to use make up to hide them and not give explanations! You also used them on me! I remember Gwen! What happened?"

Gwen begins to panick but responds "Nothing to worry about Ben! Just a little accident!"

"Really? You hit a door? Fell down the stairs? He didn't mean it?"

Gwen eyes widen and stumbles "N-no!"

Ben's face contorts into anger and "I'll....I'll...I'll"

"Ben control yourself! Nothing happened! You are jumping to conclusions!"

"Am I?"

"We'll talk later! When you are calm!"

"We'll talk now! Not later!"

"Ben don't make a scene! You are assuming things! We better talk later!"

"NO!.....Look if you are worried about a scene.....take this route....I'll catch you later!"

"Ben! Where?"

"Follow my directions and you'll find out! We need to talk now!"

Gwen wants to reply but she keeps quiet since she knows Ben will not let this go and she leaves and follows his directions, a few minutes later Ben leaves command center and goes to his room, as he arrives he sees Gwen outside his door, she hears him and

"Ben! What is this place?"

Ben enters a code on the door lock and "My man cave to call it something! I am living here right now!"

Gwen tuens to him "Ben! I'm sorry!" she enters as Ben leads her and she sees a middle size apartment with all the amenities

"Shit happens Gwen! Kai became........very unpleasent.......I have come to live here in other times, but this time it may seem....more permanent!"

"Ben you should try to work things out!"

"It's imposible Gwen! Her demands are......childish and petty! But we are distracting from the reason we came here for........Gwen what did Kevin do?"

Gwen tries to deny "Kevin didn't do a thing!"

"Gwen you didn't get those bruises during a battle or by accident! I know it!"

"How....how...can you be so sure?"

"If it had been that way you would not be hiding them!--------Gwen curses inwardly---------You would say how it happened! Not deny it!"

"Ben!....Let it go! Please let it go!"

"Gwen no! HE HURT YOU! I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Ben no! If you kill him! You'll go to jail! Kenny can not lose his only father figure!.....I can't lose you! I'll be alone without you! You are my only support!"

"He can't get away with this! It kills me that he does this to you!"

"I'll try not to anger him and"

"That's bullshit Gwen! Even angry he shouldn't do it! He is a coward! he doesn't love you! What was his excuse?----------Gwen pales and stays quiet----------Gwen?"

"He.....he....he doesn't want you to be a part of Kenny's life!-----Ben looks pained-------He wants me to be the one that goes to the events...not you!"

"Is that what you want Gwen?"

Gwen tries to not look torn "Yes!--------but before she starts crying--------NO! I can't do that to Kenny! or to myself! I can't lose you!"

Ben hugs her "You'll nvever lose me Gwen!"

Gwen begins to sob, Ben takes her to the edge of the bed and sits down with her, and Gwen cries as quietly as posible, while Ben conforts her, they stay still for some time, Ben inspects Gwen's face and determines where the bruise is and starts to carress her face where she was hit, Gwen closes her eyes, she tries to stop Ben but she can not articulate words as she responds to the attention and tenderness, but tries to react when Ben kisses her on the bruise, she talks in a whisper

"Ben no!"

but Ben continues to kiss her tenderly and Gwen feels herself lost, she feels protected, carressed, loved, and soon Ben moves his lips closer to hers and finally they kiss, at first just a peck but they continue to kiss like middle school kids, till finally Gwen opens slightly her mouth and Ben does the same, as they continue Ben introduces his tongue in Gwen's mouth, he does so with care and Gwen responds, the temperature rises and rises, Ben begins to kiss her on the neck, behind the ear and with help from her he takes Gwen's shirt off, and she does the same with him, she kisses his chest and Ben kisses her shoulders, and he sees the bruises on her side and gets angry but it soon subzides as he continues to kiss Gwen, he goes down to her pelvis and he begins to eat her gently, she moans with passion and enjoys it, it continues and at some point she climaxes, after that she kisses Ben's chest and she starts to go down towards his cock and then she starts to kiss it, slowly at first, then faster as she begins with the tip and follows with the entire shaft, he groans he feels himself cum, he feels as Gwen swallows his cum but mantains his erection, she gets up and Ben puts her in bed and before he can penetrate her, he notices her wincing and he stops, he simply lays in bed as she puts herself on top, with her hand she guides his dick into her and she begins to ride him, at first slowly, but with each trust the speed increases, they both groan and moan as one, soon they reacyh climax at the same time and Gwen feels herself fill with Ben's cum, they relax and Gwen lays down besides Ben

"That was great! It has been a long time since I felt this way!"

"Me too Gwen! It wasn't planned! But it was amazing!"

"Yes it was! I'll never forget! This moment will stay with me forever! I'll never forget!........forget.........forget.......forget.......forget........forget.......forget......FORGET!..........NO!!"

Ben is stunned as Gwen eyes glow and she screams like in pain "Gwen what's wrong?"

"Don't....distract....me! Doofus!" 

and Gwen seems to shiver and strugle with herself, she points her palms toward her head and what seems an eternity a magenta ghost is expelled from her, Ben looks at the ghost who looks like a woman but without a head or rather an incomplete head and no face, Gwen's eyes glow blue and her aura is also blue, the ghost tries to return to Gwen but she keeps it at bay, they continue to battle when finally the ghost is destroyed by an attack of mana by Gwen, after it is destroyed Gwen collapses and Ben goes to confort her

"Gwen! Are you all right?"

Gwen pants and with weak voice answers "Yes I am! It was a hard fought battle!"

"What was that.....thing?"

"It was a spell...or rather the personification of a spell"

"Personification of a spell?"

"Yes! In order to nullify it I had to concentrate it into a person so I could destroy it! Some pieces avoided being concentrated.......but I managed to destroy it, not completly....but I will no longer be afected by it and I am remembering things"

"What are you remembering?"

Gwen gets a somber expression "The missing pieces of my life! Why I have taken the decisions that I have! I can hardly recognize myself! The most important missing piece is our relationship! I have cast the spell on you Ben!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I have made you forget our relationship Ben! After our love has manifested itself the spell made me forget and made everybody forget, but mostly you and me!"

"Our relationship? How long has this spell been?"

"Since we were teenagers! It made us forget our first time!"

"So this is not our first time?"

"No! We have been intimate for some years!"

"Since when?"

"When grandpa disapeared during the highbreed invasion! We....did it at the rustbucket! Many times!"

"And your spell made me forget? Are you sure?"

"Yes! Despite the spell our feelings were not completly supressed......we have done it many times, despite the spell!"

"Not as efective then! Before today when was the last time we...?"

"Eight years ago! Forty weeks before Kenny was born!---------Ben looks at her---------10 lunar months before his birth!.........Nine months before!...You may be Kenny's father!"

"Of course he's my son! You and Kevin can not have kids together!.......I know that! Why haven't I made the conection before?"

"You did before! You told me before my marriage to Kevin! One of the times we...."

"I get it! Who did this to us? And why?"

"I don't know! That was the mising piece of the destroyed spell! I have avoided to make a spell to forget for you and me, but not who casted it!"

"Do you think it was Charmcaster?"

"No! Hope is now happy and would have already told us, Ken has been a great husband and with her duties as queen and mother she no longer has time to plot"

"What about Hex?"

"No! I know you don't trust him completly, but all of his plots were to gain power......this does not give him anything! This feels more personal"

"Then Kevin?"

Gwen scowls and then relaxes "As much as I would like to pin it on him.......I doubt he could find a magui with the skill to do this"

"Then Kai"

"She doesn't have magic powers!"

"But she goes to digs! She may have found an artifact!"

"Posible! But unlikely! She still needs magic despite artifacts!"

"Not all artifacts are magic! Some are alien in origin, no skill necesary"

"Yes1 You're right! But still her grandfather supervises her! He would have reported it!"

"The only way to know for sure is to get the information from my head! Who and why!"

"Won't it be dangerous?"

"No! I will have help! I trust them! And I will contact them separatly! Once we know who did this to us we will plan how to defend ourselves!"

"Are you returning to Kevin?"

"Yes! We better not show our hand!"

"He may get more vicious! I worry he may hurt you!"

Gwen turns to Ben and with ferocity on her eyes "HE WON'T!"

Ben looks at her and smiles "That's the Gwen I remember! I feel sorry for Kevin if he tries something now!"

"And what will you do?"

"I will continue here, and I think I will ask investigation and information on our spouses"

"You think I will not discover who did this to us?"

"I know you will! I don't trust them! We need information on them!"

"Not a bad idea! We better not be intimate again! Not untill we can do it without hiding!"

Ben frows "Come on! we can have some fun!"

Gwen glares at him and smiles "We haven't been intimate for long periods of time Doofus! We can do it again!"

"But now we know we have been! And I only remember the last time, unlike you who remembers every time!"

"It's worse for me! Because I do remember every time!"

and they put their clothes on, as they prepare to leave

"You follow this route and you will not be found out!"

"Are you sure? If?"

"I have upgraded and programed the sensors so I am not detected.....that way if Kai comes here, she can't find me and neither the plumbers on duty"

"Ingenious! So I won't believe you when you say you are not here!"

"Now you know so I won't use it on you! Besides you can find me by other ways!"

"Yes I can!" and Gwen kisses Ben on the lips with passion and she leaves, Ben smiles and he goes towards his desk and starts to prepare his plan of attack.


	7. Looking for clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen begin to investigate

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like the acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Next day on the college campus near Bellwood, Gwen Tennyson-Levin walks with resolve towards her old faculty, she inspects her surroundings remembering when she was a student there and what is diferent now, she arrives to the building and she goes to the office of the person she came to see, she knocks the door and the door opens on its own, she enters and

"Profesor Hex?"

"Gwendolyn! So glad to see you! And call me uncle Hex! We are family now after all!"

"Thank you profe.....I mean uncle Hex!....How have things been going?"

"Fine! I have educated more magui now, not as talented as you of course! Although I suspect that something serious has brought you here"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Only to those we know you from way back!.........Besides you have your business expresion"

Gwen chuckles and then gets serious and goes right to business "I was cast with a spell that made me forget my true love.....not completly...but when we would get close I would cast a spell to make him and me forget our feelings.....it was cast years ago........but has worked till recently!"

"And it wore off?"

"No!.....I became aware and I fought the spell off and regained most of my memories.....I don't know who cast the spell....only that I was under it!......I need help to know who cast it and to undo it on the others"

"So Ben doesn't know!"

"??????How did you know it was Ben?"

Hex chuckles "Who else?.........I was surprised when the 2 of you did not end up together.....but now that you mention this spell....it makes sense!"

"Anyway he knows about the spell......but I don't know how to undo it so he is aware but does not remember things.....I need help to undo the spell...on me and then restore the memories of others"

"You know I will help anyway I can Gwendolyn.......but such a complex spell......I will need help..........Hope and one other"

"Three? You really think it will be necessary?"

"Yes! From what you have told me.......it is a complex spell.....and very powerful........it is almost a posthypnotic sugestion........very unusual for a spell....and shows power and skill beyond average wizards"

"I had hoped I was exagerating! But it is not the case! Taking into consideration what we may find........we need someone discreet."

"Agreed! We will call Hope so we can research and to see who we can ask"

and Gwen and Hex begin preparing for a way to undo a spell.

On the promenade on one of the malls in Belwood reporter Jim Jones is walking, he surveys his surroundings and seems to be looking for someone, he finally reaches a bench, he inspects it and once he is sure he sits on the free side, on the other side there is a midle aged africanamerican man who is reading the paper, Jim looks at the people who are walking around, he seems he is expecting someone but he looks frustated, when it seems nobody is coming he starts to get up

"Leaving so soon Jimmy? I thought patience was one of the virtues of a investigating reporter"

Jim looks at the man and asks "Have you recognized me or are you the person I am here to see?"

"What do you think?"

"That you recognized me! The person that wants to see me is suposed to be wearing white"

"Or maybe a test to see how you react to curve balls!"

"I beleive that my body of work speaks for itself! Besides your message was rather cryptic!.......Whoever you are!......So why call for a meeting?"

"I need an investigation done on some persons and it needs to be discreet"

"Sorry man! I am a reporter, not a private detective, you can find one near you on the internet!"

"You owe me Jimmy! Specially after you revealed my identity to the world!"

Jim frows, he looks at the person in front of him "Identity?.....Ben??"

'Keep your voice down Jimmy!"

"How?"

"ID mask, that way we can talk without calling attention on ourselves"

"I'm sorry Ben! But I am not a private detective! I don't see how I can do this job for you!"

"You are an investigator! And you can investigate these persons!-------Ben gaves Jim an envelope, he frows but opens it and is somewhat shocked when he sees who the people are-------You are the best man for this job!"

"This is more up the alley of a private investigator Ben! And while some may think my work is the stuff of tabloids...I am not interested in scandals!"

"That is precisely why I call on you Jimmy! A private investigator may try some blackmail later on! You can be trusted!"

"Pulling on my hero worship strings Ben? I don't know!"

"Look Jimmy I know you as the best investigator around, that is why I called you, also the most trusthworthy and finally.....you know the crazyness I face every day.......a private investigator would not be able to connect the dots, you can!"

Jim takes it all in and meditates, finally after a few minutes he sighs and "Fine! I'll do it! I guess you don't want my results to be made public!"

"Most likely!....But I will give you exclusives! And maybe some of your findings will be able to be made public!"

"Something tells me not a lot will be made public!"

"I know Jimmy! But you will get exclusives!.......Look I know you think there is a salacious story behind my request....there may be.....but we need an investigator....who can see things from another perspective!"

Jim looks at Ben and nods "I understand! The situation must be dificult for you to ask for this!....And I will be discreet!"

"Thanks Jimmy!"

"How are we going to contact each other? I am assuming this is deep undercover!"

"I will send you a text that will be untraceable on how to contact me"

"Very well! Is there a time limit?"

"i would like to be it quick!....But something tells me it will take time....just don't make it months!"

"Jeez no pressure then! In case my findings point to being a long job I will contact you and update you!"

"Understood Jimmy!"

and Ben and Jim shake hands and they go their separate ways to continue their work.

Early evening Gwen is at home with her son when Kevin returns, he sees his wife supervising Kenny's homework and giving him persmision to play games, she sees him and asks

"Hi Kevin! Are you hungry? Want some dinner?"

"No! I already ate! I want to know if you still plan to call Ben for Kenny's events!"

"And if I plan to?"

Kevin scowls "We had agreed!"

"No Kevin! You decided!.......If you are unwilling to fulfill your parental duties....I will call Ben! And nothing will change my mind!"

and Gwen walks towards her room, Kevin moves fast and tries to grab her, but he then feels a sharp pain on his chest and feels he has lost the air on his lungs, he almost falls backwards but by some miracle he stays upright, gasping for air he finally talks

"You.....pricky........little........bitch!.....You'll.....pay........for.......that!"

Gwen glares at him "You are not laying a hand on me ever again! I did this with minimun force! It will be worse if I do it full force!"

Kevin glares at her and he tries to surprise her but all he gets is a kick on the crotch, he falls yelping and Gwen surveys her work, Kevin looks at her with hatred, while Gwen is in a defensive position, she finally speaks

"You'll sleep on the guest room for a while Kevin, it will be for the best, you will try to hit me again and I will not be your punching bag....Good Night!"

and Gwen goes to her bedroom and she throws Kevin's stuff out and she closes the door, Kevin finally gets up and tries to get into the room but is unable to budge the door and unable to absorb materials to break the door down, he goes to Kenny's room and has the same problem, he rerturns to the bedroom

"GWEN OPEN UP!"

"What for? So you can beat me up? Forget it!"

'You can't stay there forever!"

"I don't plan to! I already know what I will do! It will be better for you if you calm down and let us be!"

Kevin pounds the door to no avail, he finally gives up and he goes to sleep to the guest room, Gwen meanwhile relaxes and sleeps soundly.

In plumber headquarters Kai Green arrives and goes up to the command center where she finally sees her husband, he sees her and walks up to her

"What do you want?"

"Is that the way to talk to your ma.........wife?"

"The only reason you have come here is because you need something!....What is it?"

Kai glares at him but controls herself "There's going to be a lecture next week and I want you to go wi..."

"NO!"

"You can't refuse me! I'll make a scandal!"

"Do it! It's not just me Kai, your colleagues don't want me there Kai! They want my space to go to an archeologists! They said so last time!"

"I will decide if you go or not!"

"I have decided not to go! And that's final!"

Kai raises her voice "You don't have an opinion! You will do as I say!"

everybody turns to watch them and Kai becomes selfconcious, Ben smirks

"I am not your slave or your pet Kai! i will do what I feel is right! Period and there's nothing to discuss!"

"So you will continue to see after the little bastard!"

"You already know the answer! Good night!"

"BEN COME BACK HERE!"

"Sorry ms. Green but we must ask you to leave........you are disrupting the work from the agents"

Kai glares atthe plumbers but composes herself and leaves, Ben watches her from his grandfather office and knows he has a slight edge on the first round, but it is far from over.


	8. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen learn truths that are stuning

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

After three months Gwen and Kevin fall into a routine, they speak to each other to a mininum, but she knows he is looking for a crack to once more dominate, she sometimes feels very tired but does not let her guard down, knowing full well that Kenny would be left unprotected, she calls his school to make sure that only her can pick up Kenny, adding her parents, grandfather Max and to avoid problems she does not include Ben, who meanwhile has returned to his apartment that he shares with Kai, she is demanding but Ben ignores her, he goes to oficial galas and is very corteus with her and her colleagues, enough to avoid scandal sheets reports, but not enough for Kai so he spends more than half his days on the tower, he does not call Jimmy trusting that he is doing his investigating.

One day Ben receives a message on his burner phone wich is untraceable thanks to his galvan, mecamorph forms and Max's instructions, he answers and set a place and date, Jimmy tells him to take a laptop or tablet, Ben complies and on the day they meet on the park, Ben is once more in disguise, this time as a balding latino, Jimmy recognizes him by the tablet and jacket

"Good afternoon mr. Smith!"

"Good afternoon mr. Jones! I told you my name was Smiley!"

"Very John Le Carre! And very cloak and dagger! Are you a fan?"

"Somewhat!.....I saw the miniseries with Sir Alec Guiness as George Smiley and went with the name"

"Sir Alec Guiness?"

"The original Obi-Wan-Kenobi!"

"AH! Of course! Why didn't I see it?"

"You have seen the newer stories and actors! Not as good as the originals!"

"We can debate for hours! But that is not the reason I called you!"

"Yes! I know! Do you have anything?"

Jimmy nods and puts a serious face "Yes I do Ben! I wish I had not found out! But I see now why it had to be me!"

Ben looks at him with interrogation "Oh?"

"Your subjects sure were underground....they did not want to be found out!"

"Both of them?"

Jimmy sighs "Yes! In the course of the investigation their paths overlapped many times!"

"Really? I wasn't looking for that! But it makes sense now that I think about it!"

"And you were right! I was able to find about them because I knew what to look for.....a private investigator would not have been able to!"

"I guessed as much Jimmy! I have to say i was expecting something diferent! Not something that tells me will come in handy on divorce court!"

Jimmy gets a USB out from his pocket "You better see for yourself!"

Ben takes the USB and conects it into his tablet and then opens the files and reads them, he tries to keep a poker face but he knows that he is failing, he turns to Jimmy and

"Can this be verified?"

"Yes it can! For some of the reports i had to go to experts.....not many....and they don't know the other...aspects of the investigation!"

"Thanks Jimmy! Like I said I wasn't looking for this, but now......I don't want to cause a scandal...but it may not be inevitable!"

"So you don't want to make this public!"

"No! We were planing to make some decisions....but this.......it will give us the upper hand!"

"Are you talking about blackmail?"

"No Jimmy! Negotiation! We want to avoid a fight! It would be easier if this were made public....it would destroy them! And while I would enjoy it!...No! Only as a last resort!"

"I will keep my copies Ben! Only to avoid from becoming public...at your discretion"

"Thanks Jimmy!....I hope it is not necessary!"

and Ben and Jimmy continue talking and exchange information.

Gwen walks into Hex's office, she finally heard from him that he found a counterspell and another mague to help cast it, she surveys the room and waits untill Charmcaster walks in and greets her

"Gwen! How have you been! How's my favorite sister-in-law?"

Gwen rolls her eyes "I'm your only sister-in-law!...I'm fine! How's Ken and the kids?"

"Great! They send their best!"

"You didn't say anything to Ken right?"

"Of course not!.....But your brother suspects something! He is very smart after all!"

"I tried to be very careful! How?"

"He never understood why you married Kevin! Neither have I! Is this spell to undo that?"

"No! Just information! And geting memories back!"

"Who could have done this?"

"That's what I want to find out!"

"Don't worry Red! You will!"

and both women go to the room where Hex is preparing to cast the spell, Gwen sees the back of a mague, she assumes he is the third wizard needed, the young man turns and Gwen recognizes him

"Jasper! Is the coven involved?"

Hex answers "No it's not! This is off the record....Jasper here wants to learn...more"

Gwen turns to Jasper who smiles nervously "Is that true Jasper?"

"Yes ms Levin!"

"Ms. Tennyson!!"

"Yes! Yes! Of course! Ms. Tennyson!"

"You better not mention this to ANYBODY! Understood?"

"Yes! Mr. Hex explained it all to me! I will never mention this to anyone!"

"Profe.....Uncle Hex! Is a third magui necessary?"

"Yes! Mind...body......and spirit! 3 are needed"

Gwen sighs and Charmcaster conforts her "Don't worry Red! Jasper is trustworthy! Besides he doesn't trust some of the magues on the coven"

"As you know ms. Tennyson, there are some magues who want power....the moderates are....careful around them......and some suspect that we may need to learn some spells to better protect ourselves"

"Understandable! Just don't get too cocky!.....They may find you out and you will lose all of your advantage!"

"Understood!"

and the four of them go to the hall where Hex has drawn a triangle, he motions to Gwen to stand in the center of it and each mague on each angle

"Gwen sit down on the floor, cross your legs and relax!"

Gwen does as indicated and Jasper, Hex and Charmcaster begin to chant and cast the spell, they do so for the next minutes, Gwen is still and the combined mana washes over her, she does not raise any defenses, it continues for a few minutes more, her expression begins to look pained but changes into rage untill Gwen screams

"NO STOP!! NOT YOU! NOT YOU!"

the others get startled and look with worry but Gwen raises her hands and makes a signal for them to stand down, they do and she gets up

"Thank you! I now know and remember everything! And I know how to undo the spell!"

"Are you sure Red?"

"Yes Hope! Unfortunately I am!"

Gwen murmnus some words and gestures to Charmcaster who looks like she is dizzy but quickly recovers "HER? BUT WHY?"

"I don't know! She didn't say why! I don't know if she can be stoped....but Ben and me we'll try!"

"Not without us Red! Once Ken knows he will stand by the two of you1Along with me!"

"Thanks Hope! But let's not get carried away! We will look at ways to avoid a direct confrontation! We will need a plan and a strategy!"

"Just don't do anything without us!"

"We won't!' and Gwen turns to Hex who is intrigued by the exchange, she casts her spell and he frows

"You will need help! And you will need an edge over her!"

Jasper is curious but Gwen talks to him "Sorry Jasper! Your participitation ends here! You would be outmatched if you got into this....duel!"

"I know I am not a high level magus ms. Tennyson but I can try!"

"We will not sacrifice you Jasper!...Besides if something happens to us, you will have to warn the coven"

"I wish you would let me help!"

"You already have! If we need you again we will call you!" Jasper nods and he leaves the 3 of them alone, Gwen talks with them and they agree on principal on the course of action, after she asks Charmcaster to wait for her call to restore Ken's memories, she leaves.

Two days later she sees Ben and he looks at their grandfather's office, she nods and she goes about her routine and soon leaves the command center and goes towards Ben's apartment who arrives a few minutes later, he arrives

"You forgot the code Dweeb?"

Gwen blushes "No! But it would be inapropiate for me to be on a man's bachelor pad!"

Ben rolls his eyes and smirks "I am the father of our child! We crossed inapropiate a long time ago!"

Gwen huffs "I like to think of those times as special...not sordid!"

"I look at those times as our respite from our personal hells!"

Gwen turns to him "You are more right than you know Doofus! You have something?"

Ben points to the laptop and she sees the USB near, she conects it and opens the files, she is shocked at what she reads and sees, she turns to Ben "Why those motherfuckers!"

"Language Gwen!"

"As if you didn't say that!"

"I didn't! I didn't want attention on myself"

"But the private investigator or the agency!"

"I didn't employ any of those!"

"Then who?........Jimmy!"

"He's the only one who could find the clues!"

"He may report it!"

"No! He knows what is at stake! He will report it if we say the word!"

"I hope it does not come to that!"

"Me too! What about you? Have you found out who?"

Gwen looks at Ben and makes her spell. he looks as if the room is spinning but he recovers fast

"I remember now! When we were fifteen! How happy we were after our triumph over the highbreed and...and.....and.......HER? WHY? HOW CAN WE?"

"Yes HER! She didn't say why...and i don't know how to...."

"We are lost if we can not..........Wait! I'll look at the plumbers arsenal!"

"I doubt the plumbers have a weapon against her!"

"But there is a device to nullify her!"

"??????Yes! Of course! I had forgoten!"

"That's one front! About the other...........with what we got....we need to talk to your father!"

"I wish we would not involve the family!"

"We need a trustworthy lawyer and uncle Frank is who we need!"

"Yes you're right! We better go disguised!"

"Well use ID masks!"

and Gwen and Ben prepare the next phase of their plan.


	9. A birthday to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen confront their spouses on the worst day posible.

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authros from whom I take inspiration.

For the next month Ben and Gwen go to Frank Tennyson's office, at first he is reluctant to help them but once Gwen undos the spell he agrees to help them and once he sees the evidence he presents them with options, but Ben and Gwen explain what they desire and more importantly, they want Kenny to finally live with both his parents, so Frank draws up divorce papers for both of them and explains that they will have to face their spouses and negotiate hard, both of them agree and are preparing a plan to do so, but the best laid plans.

Max Tennyson's birthday, there is a public celebration a few days before the big day and Max is honored by his fellow plumbers, most surprisengly the first creator Azmuth is among the guests, he congratulates max and then talks to Ben

"So Ben, you have lately used the omnitrix wisely, I can hardly believe it, but it is good you do!"

"I believe my reputation of Ben 10,000 helps in that matter....and now the battlefields tend to be more....diplomatic"

"As it should be! You haven't encountered any new life forms?"

"No!...Why do you ask?"

"With earth being a hub for political and comerce dealings...it is to be expected that some....unknown alien forms would come here...and be scanned _I am curious to some unusual readings the omnitrix has detected...but according to Ben no new life forms have been detected...maybe?"_

"If there are new life forms.....I have not seen them...or detected by the omnitrix!"

Azmuth nods and keeps his expression unchanged while he ponders when Max aproaches them in company of Gwen and Kenny

"Azmuth! Ben! Come mingle with the guests--------lowering his voice--------something wrong?"

"No Max! Just keeping up to date about the omnitrix"

"I know! I know! Ever since that first trip we have to keep the omnitrix updated! The three of us sure had our fun!" Max gestures to both of his grandchildren, Azmuth looks at Kenny and asks

"is this your son Gwen?"

"Yes Azmuth! Kenneth Franklyn Levin!"

Azmuth looks at him and then asks "How old are you child?"

Kenny feels nervous but politely answers "Seven years old sir! But soon I will be eight!"

"Eight years? You humans age rapidly! _Only 2 years! If I am correct! And I must be!"_

"I know Azmuth! Right now he still wants to be with me, but soon...."

"Mom!"

"You know what you want to be child?"

"i want to be a hero like my mom....and my uncle Ben!"

"Kenny your father is also a hero! _I hope no one tells Kevin what he said!"_

"But I want an omnitrix like uncle Ben!'

"If you are a good boy....we'll see about that! _I will have to hurry! I know I am not wrong!"_

"Thank you Azmuth! But it is not necessary! He should have his father's osmossian powers!"

"It will not be a problem! The next generation should be ready! _Gwen having children with an osmossian? Why haven't I noticed it before? The father must be......"_

'Gwen!"

"Yes Rook?"

"Kevin has arrived and is looking for you!"

Gwen tenses, she looks at Ben who is now scowling but controls himself and Gwen goes to her husband as the prisoner that is walking to the gallows, Azmuth observes quietly and soon says his goodbye and leaves towards his laboratory, the party continues and a tense calm remains.

Less than a week later on Max's real birthday he is at his son's Frank house where he is being celebrated by his family and some close acquietences, he is happy talking with his sons and daughters-in-law, he is looking for his grandchildren and great-grandchildren, but they have not arrived, who arrive are his old friend Wes Green and Rook Blonko

"Wes! Good to see you old friend! I was surprised you weren't at the plumbers party!"

"I believe that at this party we can exchange more war stories.....besides Kai is coming to this party!........With Ben not wanting to receive her relatives..."

"What? Were did you hear such a thing?"

"From Kai"

Max bites his tongue, realization comes to him about what the fights between Kai and his grandson are about...and what is the truth "I doubt Ben would opose a visit from relatives Wes"

Wes keeps quiet, he tries to avoid a fight, wich may not be easy now, fortunelly a new arrival takes Max's attention and is glad the fight is delayed

"Rook! So good of you to come!"

"Thank you magistrate! Although I supose I am surprised that I would be invited!"

"To show you that there are no hard feelings Rook! And you are no longer so rigid! You don't have to keep secrets about ilegal acts, but some consideration is not bad!"

"I understand now"

"Good!"

and Max continues to talk with his family when he hears the arrival of Gwen, Kevin and Kenny, at first he smiles but he notices the tension between his granddaughter and her husband, he keeps a cool face but worries there may come a confrontation, he hugs his great-grandson and his mother, he shakes Kevin's hand and he notices cool anger on his eyes, he makes small talk hoping to defuse the situation when his grandson arrives along with his wife, while everybody puts their attention on Ben, Max looks at Kevin and he tenses as he observes as Kevin's anger rises up with the arrival of Ben, who in turn looks tense around his wife Kai Green, and he observes her smile and notices a fake and cold smile, he also observes a look of hatred towards Gwen and her son, he then observes how her demeanor changes when she talks to Wes but still notices her cold smile, the talks continue when suddenly a portal apears on the living room and from it his oldest grandson and eldest grandchildren walk through along with Ken's wife...Charmcaster!

"Ken! Hope! Glen! Lilly! Glad you could make it!"

"Hello grandpa! Happy birthday!"

"Than you Ken! Hope! How are things on Legerdomain!"

"Fine mr. Tennyson! Thankfully things are peaceful! I can take care of my children without worry!"

"That's great! Take from someone who was not present when his children were young! You have to enjoy them as much as you can!"

"We try grandpa! We try!"

"So the king finally arrives!"

Ken scowls as he turns towards Kevin "Hope is the queen! I am happy as her husband!"

"Sure you are!" Kevin smirks and Ken prepares to answer when

"Stop being so rude Kevin! We are here to have a good time!"

Kevin scowls "You call this a good time?"

Gwen glares at him, before she can answer

"We should leave Ben! We should take grandpa Wes to a restaurant and have diner there! So you are not bothered with the visit"

Ben turns and glares at Kai "We are staying! And if we have to go....we'll take your grandfather to our home and fix him diner there....and if he wishes to stay he can use the guest room as I have told you before!"

Kai glares at Ben "Now you are willing to host my family!?"

"I always have been willing to host your family!....I wonder what you have told them!"

"This is not the time to discuss these matters!"

"There is never time to do so!"

"It seems I am not the only rude person here!"

"That is a small confort Kevin!"

"We should leave now!"

'No! We are staying! If you want to leave...do so! We will stay!"

Kevin tries to grab Gwen "We will go when I say so!"

Gwen turns to Kevin and "No we won't!"

"So you are willing to cause a scene? Fine! You are my wife! And you will do as I say! Even if your family doesn't like it!"

"Wrong Kevin! I had hoped to do this in private....but you are forcing my hand! I am divorcing you!"

"Kids take your cousin Ken to the patio----and lowering his voice------and protect him!"

Ken's children nod and take Ken out of ear shot to the drama playing out among the adults

"i will not give you a divorce Gwen! So you can forget about it!"

"You have no choice Kevin! It is in your best interest!"

"You are my woman! I will not let you be free of me!"

Gwen gestures and suddenly Kevin doubles up on pain "WHAT THE FUCK?????"

"A little spell I found Kevin! Right now ity is only unpleasant! But it can get nasty easily!"

"You can't keep this up foreAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Kevin turns and sees Charmcaster casting a spell, but before he can reply another wave and he turns towards Ken who is also casting it, Charmcaster smirks "Better get out while you can Kevin! Gwen is not the only one who knows the spell!"

"i will make you pay!"

"No you won't Kevin! Our marriage is dead! it's time to make it oficial! Sign the papers and we'll both be free! You can keep the apartment! You won't have to pay allimony!"

"is that all?"

"You renounce to your parental rights to my son!"

"What if I don't? I love the little tyke!"

"You can't be bothered with him Kevin! And you are doing this out of spite! Don't force me to reveal your dirty secrets!"

Kevin looks stuned "My dirty secrets? What...what are you talking about?"

Kai tenses "Ben we must leave now!"

"Why?"

"This is none of our business! Let's go!"

"It is our business Kai! I also want a divorce! Our marriage died from the get go, let's make it oficial!"

"You expect me to simply do as you ask? I will milk you dry for every penny!"

"You will keep the apartment! And we will not give each other alimony! You have your own money, you don't need mine and I don't want yours!"

"You think I will roll over and die? I will make you life hell!!"

"Though break Tennyson! I won't divorce your cousin either!"

"Yes you will.....Kyle Undecimus and Kelly Leaf!"

Kevin and Kai are stuned...."W-w-w-w-who?"

"Your assumed names with wich you registrer at hotels for your trysts! Or rather your most used ones! You have more, when you shag together and with other partners! And I have proof, from both of you!"

"It just proves that you are a lousy lover Ben! I will get simpathy!"

"I doubt Kevin will get any! Besides it is not just your trysts wich will cause a stir on your public image Kai....the worst will be once it is revealed............you abandoned your son! Leaving him almost inmediatly after he was born! I was surprised at such cruelty!"

"That is something I expected from Kevin! You really don't care about your son!"

"I said i didn't want kids Gwen!"

"I was talking about your son....with Kai!"

Kevin keeps quiet but glares at Gwen and Ben "I have never given him a second thought!"

"Shut up Kevin!"

"You don't care about him either Kai!"

"If people learn about our son I will lose my standing in the archeology comunitty!"

"if you don't want people to know...you will sign the divorce papers now Kai!"

"Maybe I can survive this storm Ben and turn it on you!"

"You really think so? You were absent for a long time Kai, you left me....and you put your team to write your articles.....forensic analysts have determined you did not write the articles during your pregnancy, they'll have to take your name off those articles"

"NO! Those articles gave me fame! If you acuse me even with unfounded facts!"

"They are true Kai! You and Kevin have been in a relationship even before our marriages! You can be happier without us! Sign the divorce papers!"

"How can we be sure you won't make them public Tennyson?"

"Because we are not like you Kevin! Kai! We don't want to hurt you! But we won't let ourselves be harmed by you!"

Kai glares at Ben "Some day I will get my revenge!"

"So will I!.........The brat is your son right Tennyson?----------Ben stays quiet---------You are! The two of you are not as inocent as you try to pass off!"

"We don't call ourselves inocents! But compared to the both of you we are inocent!"

"You can be what you want from now on the both of you! Bachelors without compromise!"

Scowling Kai and Kevin sign the divorce papers, they glare to all present and leave, Wes talks to Max

"You knew about this Max?"

"No Wes! I did not! I am sorry it came to this!"

"Me too! And i will choose my grandaughter! Goodbye Max! From now on we will only talk about plumber matters, only that!"

"I understand Wes! Goodbye!"

and a decades long friendship ends, Max turns to his grandkids and before he can ask, he is put under a spell and he begins to remember, he watches as the others are also put under the spell, they all share a stuned look and then begin to talk, he finally asks

"Was it necessary to do this now?"

"Sorry grandpa! But Kevin had become abusive...and he was trying to be today.......I could not risk going with him...he might have hurt Kenny my son!"

Max turns to Ben "Is Kenny your son Ben?"

"Yes!"

"Did he force himself on you Gwen?"

"Of course not grandpa! The spell coulkd not supress our feelings! But it made us forget what we had done!"

"Do you think they cast the spell on you?"

"No mom! Neither of them have the ability or knowledge to cast it!....They took advantage of it! I know you feel disapointed of my actions...but it kept us sane!"

"I was more disapointed when you married Kevin! What are you going to do now?"

"Well aunt Natalie, Once our divorces are final we'll gte married.....and I will recognize Kenny as my son!"

"Finally! Your mother and I have wanted a grandson for a long time! we want to spoil him!"

"Dad! He is a good kid! Don't spoil him too much!"

"I doubt you will be able to spoil him more than Ben!"

Ben gives Gwen a false glare but is smiling

"You think Kenny will acept you as his father son?"

"I think he will mom!"

"He already does aunt Sandra! You heard Kevin! He didn't want kids! Ben was already his father figure! The transition will go unnoticed"

and the party continues along the lines of the future, and Max feels content and considers it his best birthday party.

Kevin and Kai are walking down the street scowling

"How did they get the information? What changed them?"

"I don't know Kai! But they did dig up a lot! I could lose my job as a plumber!"

"And I would lose my good PR! I want revenge!"

"We would have to kill them all! They all know! And if somebody else knows that person can make it public!"

"Maybe we should go after their bastard!...........But they would suspect us if something happened to him!"

Kevin smirks "Not if it comes from another kid!"

"Who can we use against him?"

"Who else? Our son!"

Kai looks at Kevin and smirks "Yes! But we'll need to find him! And I doubt they will give us the name!"

"It will be easy! You know the date of when you left the kid on the convent!...From there we just follow the trail!"

"How will we explain to him about leaving him?"

"We'll think of something! We should be able to come up with a good story!"

"But I don't want people to know I left a baby after he was born!"

"You will adopt him! It will help you on your PR!"

"Yes! I will need help!"

"Yes I'll help you! I want him to take down Tennyson's brat!"

and Kevin and Kai smile as they prepare a plan.


	10. A new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 families are separated and 2 families are formed.

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

The after party, Gwen is talking to her parents

"Mom, dad, I know this is sudden....but I need a place to stay......so I was wondering..."

"You can stay on your old room and Kenny on Ken's room......but how will you get your belongings from your previous home?"

"Thanks dad! I will take my things by way of magic...the few things that are left anyway...wich are clothes and toys"

"Good! But you return to our old rules! No boys visiting after dark!"

"Mom! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You will always be our kid Gwen! Even when you are a grandmother!.....Besides you will stay here for a short time....right Ben?"

Ben tries to to keep his voice level, but still it goes a little high "Of course! Once the divorces are final we'll get married!"

"You better Ben! Even if people will not learn all of the details....we do! We want you to be rersponsible!"

"That has always been my intent aunt Natalie! I also like for Kenny to be legally my son! I would never shun my responsibilities!"

Natalie chuckles "We know that! We didn't get the chance to yank your chain as Gwen's boyfriend!"

"Mom! You didn't do this to........Kevin!"

"No we didn't! The spell made us more complaint right? I wanted to scream at you for your choice....but something dulled my anger........who cast the spell Gwen?"

Gwen tenses "I am not sure mom!"

"Really? Is that true Ken?"

"Yes! I wasn't present when the spell was cast...if Gwen doesn't know........we neither!"

"Hope?"

"I know as much as Red...Gwen does"

Natalie looks at them, she finally shakes her head "Fine! You don't want to say!.....But sooner or later we'll know...and then..."

"Come on Natalie! The important thing is that both our children are out of bad marriagges and will finally get married!"

Natalie looks at Sandra, she smiles and nods "Yes! Finally! But I would still like to know who did this to gauge his/her eyes out!"

"Me too!"

and both women share a fierce look and nod

"On to more pleasent matters! I know you would prefer a big weding and reception....but we have wasted a lot of time...so we want an intimate ceremony and a small reception, mostly family and close friends.....we hope you understand"

Natalie glares at Ben and sighs "Yes! You're right! You will have to explain it to Kenny!"

"Don't worry mom!.......Kenny will love it! He has wanted this for a long time!"

"So he'll have his birthday and Christmas together and early right?"

Gwen blushes "Yes he will!........It apears he's had a conection to Ben....his father"

"Blodd is thicker than water Gwen!"

"What about you Ben? How will you get your things from Kai's house?"

"I already have taken my things out mom! ..........I have been living on the tower for a few months now!..........As bad as things were here...at home it was way worse!"

"Ben! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay mom! For a time I thought I was not trying hard enough, but her demands were unreasonable! We stayed married beyond our limits!....We should have ended it some years ago!"

and they continue talking revealing more details, soon they all leave, Gwen casts a spell over her parent's home and thye go to sleep, Rook asigns some plumbers to watch over the home, making sure that Kevin doesn't know, but he doubts that he will do anything, but he does so anyway.

Ben and Max return to the tower, Max waits till they are on the rustbucket and finally asks

"You know who did this right Ben?"

"No grandpa! I don't know!"

"I know you both Ben!......You don't want people to know...or rather part of the family to know.....I know you have been looking up our arsenal Ben...and confiscated devices........I can help!"

Ben sighs "We know grandpa! But in order to contain the person...the less people know the better.........but you will help...trust us!"

"All right kiddo! I understand your strategy! You can count on me!"

and both men go to their respectives homes.

For the next few days the divorce papers are presented on family court, both divorces are passed quickly, since they are not contested and citing irreconciable diferences, Jimmy Jones gets the exclusive and reports the procedings, his reporting is concise and without especulation, when some of Jimmy's team are comenting he intervenes

"No! We wil not turn this news into a media circus!"

"But Jim! Think about the ratings!"

"I am not a tabloid reporter! Look if there is something...scandalous.....let others report it! We have ethics! Their private lives are that private! Let's remember! They are human! If people want to dig around trash...you know where to ask for work!"

and Jim goes about his work, knowing that the evidence is hard to track and he has it.

Ben and Gwen's wedding is a private event, not limited to family also to close friends, Michelle Halan, Paul, Emily who are very happy that Gwen and Ben are now married, the reception is a joyous ocasion and everybody has a great time, near midnight Ben and Gwen leave the party at first unnoticed, and they go to a hotel and use their reservation and go into the honeymoon suite, once they are alone, they hug

"Finally! I've waited for this for a long time!"

"You and me both! It just makes me wonder if you only are ruled by lust!"

"Aunt Natalie asked us to wait! And you agreed! Besides the roof made too much noise! I wondered if it would be able to support my weight!"

"Doofus, mom wanted discretion........they know you are Kenny's father!......They haven't mentioned it.....they know we were both unfaithful...........it apears we have no virtue to protect....and by the way I cast a spell to reinforce the roof, it would not creak and it would support you!"

"So who is ruled by lust?"

Gwen gaves him a fake glare and smirks "Well our encounters have been far and apart!"

"So let's make up for lost time!"

they kiss and begin to take each other's clothes off, soon they are naked and both of them look and admire the other's body, Ben kisses Gwen and goes to her neck and shoulders, followed by her breasts wich he kisses and caress, Gwen moans softly and she kisses Ben's chest, meanwhile he goes down and begins to lick and suck Gwen's clit who moans and groans, they continue so for a while when Gwen orgasms, she stays in position while she regains her composure and then she goes down on Ben's shaft, she uses her tongue and lips to suck with energy, Ben groans specially when she begins licking his balls and sucking them, she returns to the shaft and Ben groans and Gwen feels her mouth feel with cum, she swallows and licks every bit to swallow it, after that she looks at Ben and they embrace, she spreads her legs and grabs his dick and puts it on her vagina, Ben penetrates and begins to move, while she counters with her own movements, they start on the missionary position, soon change into a cowgirl riding and finally he thrusts her from behind, each move complements the other and after a while they both orgasm at the same time, they lie down and embrace

"That was amazing! And the best part is that now we can do it whenever we want to! And not worry about forgeting!"

"We always could Doofus! Since we didn't remember we were unable to continue doing it!...Not anymore!"

"We now have the honeymoon we wanted and deserve!"

Gwen smiles and with a husky voice "Yes we do!"

and they continue enjoying their honeymoon.

In the next few weeks Ben registers Kenny as his son who quickly starts calling him dad, they soon find a home and buy it thanks to the royalties from Ben's contracts and his plumber salary, he also has made some smart investments, and everyone notices the change on both of them on their demeanor and expression, both of them are happy.

After a few months Kai finds her and Kevin's son, she makes sure he has not been adopted and with the help of Kevin she manages to meet him and feigning instant simpathy she aplies for adoption and with her conections and fame it is done easily, despite not being married, soon Kai takes her son home with her, registering him as Devlin Green, one day Kevin arrives and says hello

"Good afternoon son!"

"Are you married to mom?"

"No Devlin! But he is your father....as I am your mother!"

"Yes! You adopted me!"

"No Devlin! I am your biological mother! My former husband took you away from me!"

Devlin scowls "And you didn't come looking for me?"

"I did son! But he hid you well! It took years for me to find you! Now he can no longer separate us!"

"And you dad?"

"I learned about your existence till recently Devlin, a witch forced me to marry her! She finally left me free! So when your mother told me about you I helped her find you"

"Aren't the two of you make them pay?"

"They are well protected son! Your father has no chance! We are looking to how get near them to make them pay!"

"I'll help mom!"

"Thanks son!" 

and Kai smiles and looks at Kevin who smiles back, and knows he will be a big help when the time comes.


	11. The birthday when everything changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The face of the enemy revealed

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

A little more than 2 years have passed, Ben and Gwen have lived happily together and are enjoying their child Kenny, they are preparing for his birthday party, they are inviting family and friends along with classmates of him. What Kenny has not told them he has made a new friend Devlin Green and he has invited him, Devlin asks if his parents can come and Kenny says yes, when Devlin tells his parents they are very happy and then they explain that they will use special devices to look diferent so they can enter and Devlin acepts the story.

The day of the party there are a lot of guests, so not everybody can see everyone, since the party is in omnitrix tower it can acomodate many guests, at some point the core family is in a room, they are happy and all seems well when suddenly an unexpected visitor arrives, Max is happy when he sees her

"Verdona! So glad you could make it! It has been years! It is after all the birthday party of your youngest great-grandson!"

"I have been traveling the universe dear! And also training anodytes on their powers! But I wanted to see the son of my favorite granddaughter Gwen! And her son Kenneth Franklyn Levin!"

"Old news dear! he is Ken Tennyson now! Ben and Gwen are married now! And Ben has recognized Kenny as his son!"

"WHAT???? When did this happen?"

"More than 2 years ago! Why? Is something wrong?"

Verdona looks around Ben and Gwen were a little far off but tensed as soon as her grandmother arrived, so did Ken and Charmcaster and all of them prepare to fight

"This marriage must be undone!"

"What? Why?"

"It is necessary Max! They must not have children together! Kenny is levin's son so there's no problem!"

"Actually Kenny is Ben's son!"

Verdona turns towards Max and "Then he must be destroyed!"

"What has gotten into you? They will not let you! And neither will I!"

"You can try Max! But I will not tolerate interfirence...and none of you can stop me!"

Verdona turns around and sees her grandchildren aproach her ready to fight, and she worries when she sees the bracelet that nullifies her powers, but she recovers quickly and manages to throw it far

"You were prepared for me? You undid my spell! Doesn't matter! I will cast a stronger spell! For all of your aliens Ben none of them can contain me! AAAHHH!!!! Who? Gwen?"

"I will not let you or anyone hurt my child grandmother!"

"Noble sentiments Gwen! But since you did not want to destroy your body you can not access your full power and are no match for me! Too slow Ben!"

Verdona sidesteps and Ben fails to put the bracelet on and she uses her mana and Ben falters and falls, Ken casts spells and tries to contain his grandmother but she easily undos the spell and sends Ken flying backwards

"You two are too much like your grandfather! I admire those qualities! Not right though!"

Charmcaster and Gwen throw complementary spells to no avail, Verdona uses their own spell against them and traps them, she also disarms Max

"Sorry dear! I can not be stoped! I do not enjoy this! But it must be done!"

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!!"

"what?"

The Tennyson family turn towards the voice and see Kenny who is surrounded by a magic aura, Gwen, Charmcaster, Ken sense the magic and are stunned, even Ken's children feel it and arrive and are scared of their cousin

"You hurt my mom! You hurt my dad! You hurt my family! I will stop you!"

"No! His power is too great! I won't be able to stop him! Nobody can! I must send a message to Anodyne so they quarantine this system and find a way to destroy him!"

but before Verdona can do anything a teleporation disk apears and Azmuth and Eunice arrive

"Kenny congratulations! It took me some time but here it is....an omnitrix designed for you!"

Azmuth opens a sphere where a device floats, just like the first omnitrix was for Ben, it makes a sound and seems to liquefy and jumps towards Kenny's wrist, he is startled, at first he tries to take it off but soon he is calm and his mana aura decreases, soon Kenny looks like his normal self, Gwen and Ben free themselves

"Everything is fine Kenny! Your great-grandmother was showing us some of her new spells! Nothing to worry about!"

and they turn toward their grandmother who nods, for a few minutes Kenny is his normal self and asks his father a million questions about the omnitrix, Ben explains patienly and soon corroborates that he has his original 10 aliens, with the exception of ghostfreak, soon Kenny goes to his friends and show them his gift, Ben and Gwen look with glee at their son and then turn toward Verdona

"What was that all about?"

Verdona stays quiet looking for the words when Azmuth speaks

Your son has all this power because the two of you are so in synch....your children will be like you a quarter anodyte but in their case the sum will be far greater the whole......but they will still be human.......they may destroy the universe by accident.......when I detected that Kenny was the offspring of you both I made an omnitrix that will channel his mana into the omnitrix...the big diference with yours Ben......it will not time out....but only for him!"

"You think you can contain all that power? You are insane!"

"I am not containing it! Kenny is! He is his own power source! You saw what happened!"

He will get stronger with time! At some point the omnitrix will fail!"

"I know! but by then he will have matured and control his powers easily!"

"Thank you Azmuth!"

"You will still need to teach him on how to use his powers and act responsibly!"

"We will Azmuth! We will!"

"I know Gwendolyn!"

"Grandmother we know you were doing what was best for the universe....but you should have told us! In time we will forgive you...but right now you will not be welcomed! We will need time!"

"I understand Gwen! I am trully sorry!"

Verdona turns to Max who is sullen, she holds his hand and smiles sadly, he returns the smile and nods, as she prepares to leave she talks to Azmuth

"How can you be so sure your plan will work?"

"Maybe because I have more trust in your grandchildren than you do!"

Verdona nods and leaves, knowing full well she will return to make amends.

Since the confrontation was in an isolated room the rest of the guests did not notice the fight or display of power by Kenny, Devlin talks to Kenny and with ability he convinces him to take him to the null void projector room and as they do, Kevin and Kai follow them, they enter the room and devlin sees the projector, he manages to see that it is very simple to operate, he makes time so his parents are in the room and then

"Nice Tennyson! I was unsure you would show me the null projector but you did, you trusting fool!"

"Huh? What has goten into you Devlin?"

"He knows the truth brat!"

"KEVIN? KAI?" Kenny is scared as the two of them take off their ID masks

"What's the matter "son"? Not happy to see your old man?"

"You are not my father! And I will stop you!"

but before he can transform, Devlin holds his arms back

"Not gonna happen Tennyson!"

"Devlin let me go! They are dangerous!"

"For you maybe! Not for me!"

"Good job son! Now we will have our revenge!"

and Kevin goes to the projector

"What are we going to do Kevin?"

"Simple Kai! We will send Kenny here to the null zone.........someone as soft as him will suffer in there...and once the other prisoners see who his father is...well they'll want their pound of flesh!"

Devlin looks at his parents

"But then you'll return him back! Right dad?"

Kevin smirks "No son! In fact I will not tell Tennyson so he can't rescue him!"

"But dad! Isn't that too much?"

"Sorry to hear that Devlin! See? I told you he was too soft! Send the both of them to the void Kevin!"

"Mom? Why?"

Kai smiles coldly "I never wanted children Devlin! You were a toll to get back at Gwen and mostly Ben, I will hurt him big time!"

"Dad! Please!"

"Sorry son! But don't worry! It won't be so bad! It did wonders for me!"

Devlin gets scared as his father opens a portal to the void but before they are sent there

"You really think I would leave the projector just laying around without security?"

"Tennyson!"

"I knew you were cruel Kai! But to send your own son to the null void! That's absolute zero cold!"

"You can not stop us Tennyson!"

but before Kevin can throw anyone into the void a form emerges

"Ghostfreak! No!"

"Tennyson yes! I will take control of your son's omnitrix!"

as ghostfreak goes into Kenny's omnitrix it begins to glow and is thrown out of it

"AAAHHHHH!! What is happening? Too much light!"

"My son's omnitrix is diferent Ghostfreak! You will not be able to control him like you tried to do to me!"

"I need darkness! Sommeone who adores darkness! Yess!"

and ghostfreak enters Kai who puts no resistance

"Yes! Yes! I will soon have more strenght!"

meanwhile Kenny's omnitrix is glowing when it starts to shoot light rays, but very bright and very powerful, Gwen sees them and

"Ben those are mana dischargers! Very powerful! Don't let them hit you!"

"With this body i will control the omnitrix!"

"Kai don't!"

but Kai advances towards the omnitrix and she is hit by a mana discharge wich is a very intense light, Kai screams along with ghostfreak, the light burns them to ashes, both Kai and ghostfreak are no more, the other see as a mana discharge goes towards Devlin

"Good son! Good! You will get a power boost!"

"Kevin no! Kenny's omnitrix is not like mine! It's a pressure valve! And we don't know how the energy will react with osmosian physioalogy!"

"Nothing will happen!"

but Kevin gets in front of his son and receives the discharge directly, Kevin falls and Ben with Gwen go to him

"Kevin!"

"I know what you're thinking! He saved his son! It wasn't that! I wanted the energy! That's it! The energy! Not saving my so****...."

Kevin lies still and both Ben and Gwen know he is dead, Ben gets up and closes the portal towards the void, he turns to Kenny, he hangs his head

"Sorry dad!"

"You have to be more careful Kenny! Sometimes other people are tricked and seem to betray you"

"But I did betray him! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Devlin...they were your parents! It was natural to assume every thing was as they said!"

"But how can a mother be so...so...evil towards her son?"

Ben frows and "It apears that ghostfreak was controling your mother for a long time.....otherwise she would not have done this"

"What about dad?"

"Probably the same....but he did die saving you! He did care about you!"

"Well at least that will help me deal with my next foster parents!"

Kenny looks at Devlin and then turns towards his parents Mom! Dad! Can't you be his foster parents?"

Ben and Gwen look at each other "If he wants to....just remember that the decision is his and we were unable to save his parents"

"It wasn't your fault mr. Tennyson! I will not hold it against you!"

"Well if you are willing.......welcome to the family!"

and Gwen and Ben along with Kenny hugh Devlin.

Galvan prime the laboratory of the first creator, Azmuth returns and tells Eunice

"We better start work on a new omnitrix! We have time but I prefer to be ready and make modifications!"

"Another omnitrix father? Why?"

"Gwen is pregnant! We better be ready Eunice!"

"Yes father!"

"You better make two Azmuth!"

"Who?......Profesor Paradox! What are you talking about time walker?"

"Spoilers! But you will need two omnitrixes!"

Azmuth looks at Paradox "Twins?"

Paradox smiles and takes his leave, Azmuth shakes his head "We better make two Eunice"

and Azmuth smiles slightly knowing that things will be interisting.

After the party Ben and Gwen are talking as they watch the sunset

"So Doofus our family has grown!"

"Yes it has! Hopefully we can guide Devlin to a better path!"

"Is that why you lied about his parents?"

"I implied....besides you know full well that Kevin's though guy act was for show, he did sacrifice himself to protect his son!"

"Then he suspected that Kenny was not his! Grandmother not only interfired on our 2 lives...but Kevin and Kai's....who knows how their lives would have been if not for the spell"

"We'll never know! Unless Profesor Paradox shows us!"

"We have other matters to atend to........due to the brouhaha we were unable to tell the family about the...pregnancy!"

"We'll call them later, and they will be happy!"

"I know! You certainly are!"

"This time I will atend to my pregnant wife! I am happy!"

"What else is on your mind?"

"Posible names for our next child!"

"Wich are?"

"If she is a girl! Jennifer Joy!"

"JJ Tennyson! Not bad!"

"And if he is a boy........Maxwell Carl!"

"Max! Yes! We better keep it a secret!"

Ben smiles and laughs softly as does Gwen, they hugh and kiss and look at their future with optimism.

Finis


End file.
